1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a manufacturing process and an apparatus of semiconductor. More particularly, the present invention relates to a developing process and a developing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Being an important process in the manufacturing of semiconductor, the photolithography mainly comprises steps of photo-resist coating, exposing, and developing. In a developing process, mainly processing conditions comprise the time of development, the concentration of developer, and the temperature.
FIG. 1 is a schematic view illustrating a conventional developing process. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional developing process comprises following steps. First, a developer supplying device 102 and a substrate 100 are provided, wherein one terminal of the developer supplying device 102 is connected with a pipe 104 for providing developer into the developer supplying device 102. In addition, the developer supplying device 102 comprises multiple nozzles (not shown) for spraying the developer. Than, the developer supplying device 102 moves above the substrate 100 from one side to another side and sprays the developer over the substrate 100 simultaneously. Next, the developer on the substrate 100 is removed for completing the conventional developing process.
It should be noticed that the developer supplying device takes few seconds for moving above the substrate from one side to another side, thus a few seconds difference exists as spraying the developer over the two sides of the substrate. The few seconds' difference may cause the non-uniformity of development as spraying developer over a substrate in greater size. In other words, the enlargement of the substrate aggravates the problem of the non-uniformity of development.